Lunch with Friends
by Tippy.LaRoux
Summary: What should Hermione do when she realizes there is only one way to get ahead? And, she is being seen as just a girl?


Hermione spent a few years after the war traveling to other magical communities around the world. She spent about a year in Australia, getting close to the people only she recognized as her parents. She annexed a few classes at a local magical university and became close to the potions professor. There were multiple inquiries made to reverse the memory charm—but the original having been performed by an untrained witch made it impossible to undo. Any attempt had the great potential to backfire and render the former Grangers blathering idiots.

Her friendship with the professor grew to become more than friendly. He took her to Greece over the summer break, and there she fell in love with the world of Curse Breaking. She had taken her NEWTs in Australia, and had her scores sent in to the local Gringotts branch. Her reputation, along with her scores, fast tracked her into the Curse Breaker program.

She had been a Curse Breaker for almost ten years when she finally had a scare. The last crypt she walked into left her with lingering aftershocks of accidental magic. She wouldn't be accepted on another mission until it was controlled. This made Hermione take a look at her life and reevaluate where she currently was with where she wanted to be.

She wanted a partner, outside of work, that would be there for her. She was talking with the Potions professor, whom she still remained in contact with, and he suggested something radical. Since she was going to be out of commission for the next three months, why doesn't she use that time to figure out the kind of person she really wants to be with. She says she can't. She works with married men and goblins, neither of which interest her. She no longer attends school, and refuses to find someone up at a bar.

This is where he suggests this magical matchmaking service that a fellow professor used. It is very exclusive and expensive, but they spend a lot of time making sure you are matched up with someone compatible.

She took the suggestion under advisement and was still ruminating on it the when she met Ginny for lunch a few weeks later.

"That is the third promotion I have been passed up on."

"You're not going to want to hear this—"

"Then maybe don't say it."

"If I have to listen to you bitch and complain that you aren't getting your promotions, you are going to have to listen to why I think that is. You had your first free therapy session two years ago when you didn't get the Goblin Company Liaison. The rest are going to cost you."

Ginny had taken her status as only female in a brood of seven siblings and parlayed that into a successful counseling business. Usually, she helps kids with behavior issues. She does what she can to help Hermione.

Hermione glowered at her best friend, "Listen, Ginny. I am not in the mood for your head shrinking right now."

"You know as well as anyone that I am not anywhere near a head shrinker. I am a counselor. And, while, adults with career issues aren't exactly my forte, I do know a thing or two about being a girl in a world dominated by men."

"Can't you just sit there and listen like a good best friend? Buy me a drink, and maybe go shopping for a new dress for the anniversary ball?"

"This round will be on me, and we are seriously smack dab in the middle of a shopping day. One that I had to get a sitter for, so you bet your sweet ass I am going to take advantage of it. We are shopping and drinking. But, you need to hear this, Hermione."

"Ugh, fine. But, let me get one more glass of wine in me before you attempt to ruin my day."

"Actually, you may want to hold off until I'm done. Because you are likely going to want a drink after I'm through."

"Okay, fne. Shoot. What is the 'magic bullet' that will get me ahead? And if you say I need to grow an appendage between my legs, so help me, I will curse you to next Tuesday."

"Well, that has something to do with it.

"Alright, alright.. Listen, Hermione, employers want stability. Who did they promote for this position? Bill. Who has a mortgage, a wife, and the appropriate two and a half children?"

"That's bullshit. They can't do that. Shouldn't it be based on merrit?"

Oh, I agree it should be based on merrit, but all things equal at work, which I believe they are, management is going to pick the person they know they will have by the short and curlies."

"Ew, Ginny! While I'm drinking? Really!? Ugh, not all of us want to be talked to like we are men."

"Fine, but you have to admit, there is an allure to having someone who is dependent upon the job, right? Say you get an offer next month to go to Switzerland, what's stopping you from going? You can sublet your apartment, pack your bags and be gone in a week. Bill can't do that. Not only is there an entire household, but think about all the things they will have to rearrange. Babysitters, pediatricians, houses with a backyard and the proper schools. A place where his wife can get her nails done. All that. And you just have to find Crookshanks' cage and secure an international portkey."

"So, you are saying I have to get married and have kids? How? There isn't anyone I like enough to even pursue that. And, if there was, why would I want to saddle myself to having babies with this person right away? Castor is up for retirement within the year, I can't get all that done in time."

"Well, they always said you were the brightest witch in your year, I guess now is the time to prove it."

"Ugh, you owe me more than one drink for that."

"Put it on my tab."

The Houses Competition

Hufflepuff - Prefect

Standard - WC 1018

Prompt: [song] Just a Girl- No Doubt


End file.
